


[完结]拆拆小跑车之不听话的小舰长2（威补）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 威补, 拆卸 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]拆拆小跑车之不听话的小舰长2（威补）

12 威补  
不算大的卧室内，窗外是点点星辰，主恒星还没完全升起，微弱的光透过落地窗将屋内铺了一片淡淡的银色。房间正中的充电床正在吱呀作响。  
“啊哈……唔……再，再深点儿……哦……”小舰长正跪趴在床上，头雕埋入枕内，嘴里不断地发出腻人的呻吟声。他双手紧抓着两侧的床单，卸去装甲而裸露的机体因为阵阵的快感而微微颤抖。他的身后，银灰色的联合舰长正在把他的输出管深深地埋入小跑车的备用接口中激烈的抽插着，一手抱着小跑车性感流线的后挡板，同时另一手握着他的输出管不断揉搓。   
“刚才喊着不要不要的是谁啊？嗯？”相比较小跑车已近乎失态的表情，联合舰长并没有完全陷入情欲中，而是享受着征服的乐趣。他抚着小跑车漂亮的线条，忽然又一个挺身，几乎顶穿他的能源镜。   
“啊……”小跑车猛地将头雕向后扬起，他的输出管在威震天纯熟的拨弄技巧下已经是急欲勃发的状态了，可是由于身后这个铁桶头的钳制，使他不能释放自己。  
“不……放，放开我……啊……”一波又一波的快感似乎就要将自己的接口撕裂了。  
“你在命令你的联合舰长吗？”看着身下的小跑车几近哭泣的光学镜，光是这感觉就足以让威震天到了高潮。   
“呜呜……不，不是的……求你……啊……我不行了……”小跑车已经完全臣服于自己的快感之中，他哭泣着恳求后面这个其实他想挠死一百八十回的家伙。  
“呵呵……乖孩子，告诉我，你想要什么？”看着小跑车不断扭动的腰胯，威震天觉得自己该控制一下节奏了，他微微退出了一些，金属内壁和里面的节点再次受到刺激，痛苦与欢乐的感觉引得小跑车的接口一阵痉挛。   
“啊……求你，求求你……”小跑车嗫嚅着。  
这时，威震天突然退出了小跑车的接口。接口内突然的空虚使得小跑车顾不上满面甲的清洗液，他主动地向后寻找着可以满足自己的东西。“铁桶头，快点……给我……”   
“哦哦，你可真是个淫荡的小东西。”威震天抱起小跑车，在他的接收器旁边一字一顿地说。  
小跑车别扭地扭着自己。  
威震天将小跑车抱到镜子前的桌子上，让他对着镜子里的自己。他从背后挑起他的下巴，将他的头雕抬起，看着光学镜里一片氤氲，双唇微张的小舰长，邪笑道：“想要？”  
小舰长咬住嘴唇不说话。  
威震天也没说话，他只是伸手轻轻拨了一下小舰长的输出管。一阵电流一般的感觉刹时传遍全身，小跑车差点从桌子上栽下来。   
“自己来满足它吧，我的小舰长。”威震天从背后抱着小跑车，另一只手握住小跑车的手，指引着他抚上自己的输出管去自慰。   
“不……不要……”小跑车的冷凝液渗出额头，又在高温的面甲上迅速蒸发。  
威震天舔舐着他的接收器：“真的不要？”  
小跑车的清洗液顺着面甲流了下来。镜子中的自己，双腿大大地叉向两侧，露出接口处柔软的保护叶和刚才已经饱受折磨的金属瓣膜，还有些稚嫩的输出管乖巧地立在那里，似乎是在等待着被抚摸。  
看着看着，小跑车像受到诱惑似的主动探向了那里，双手将自己的双腿撑得更开。虽然机体滚烫得很难受，但他仍成功地握住了自己的输出管，另一只手的手指撑开保护叶，开始进进出出地抚慰自己。  
镜子中的TF看起来秀色可餐，引人犯罪。  
小跑车一边上下抽动自己的手指，一边看着镜子。如此刺激的事使得他什么都不去想，也来不及想。他向后仰躺着，靠在威震天的怀里。他能感觉到后面的机体也在不断升温，一声声越来越大的呻吟从他的发声器里溢出，他不受控制地颤抖起来。  
银灰色的联合舰长其实也在忍耐着。他抱着小跑车的上身，一手抚摸着他漂亮的线条，一手伸到前面揉搓他的电缆。他的小情人正双眼迷茫地看着镜子中的自己，面甲上混合着电解液和冷凝液一起流下，桌子上有一滩亮晶晶的水洼。  
联合舰长觉得自己不能再忍了。他将小跑车推倒在桌子上，金黄色的头雕几乎要撞到镜子前。小跑车跪在桌面，后挡板高高地翘起，膝盖撑着自己的机体，正在难耐地晃动着接口。  
威震天挺起自己的管子，重重地刺进小跑车的两腿间。  
“呜呜……啊……！！”小跑车大声地叫起来，他摆动着自己的机体，背后没有任何装甲的线路摩擦着威震天的胸甲。威震天捏着小跑车的下巴用力按住，啃咬着他的脖颈。他快速地抽动起来，每次都插到了最深的地方，房间里充斥着湿润的淫糜声音。  
小跑车已经完全没有办法说话，只能跟着他的动作不停地摇晃自己的机体。镜子中的自己的接口紧紧地咬着那根粗大的管子，润滑液从接口里不停地向外流淌。  
他和他的机体都被蹭的一片黏腻。  
“啊……宝贝，你好棒……”威震天在小跑车的接收器旁低语着，忽然用力掐住他的下巴。  
小跑车的接口猛地一阵收缩。  
他终于在从未有过的快感中释放了自己，威震天也在同时将自己灼热的交合液洒在了他的次级油箱内。这已是他们在三个小周期内达到的第五次过载，棕红色的小舰长已经渐入下线状态，而威震天却又慢慢兴奋起来，没有一点疲态。   
他抱起已经昏昏沉沉的小跑车，让他骑在自己的身上，将他早已肿胀起来的接口抵住自己的管子，然后一个挺身，又将小跑车唤醒了。  
“呜……”此时小跑车已经直不起身了，连爬在联合舰长的身上都感到有些困难。“铁桶头，求……求你，我……不……行了……”断断续续的语句说明小舰长的体力已经到了极限。   
随后小跑车就下线了。  
至于后面怎么被拆，他已经没法去想了。他甚至想对威震天说：“接口给你，随便玩吧，我先下线了。”

主恒星的光芒即使在清晨也极为耀眼。小跑车在温暖的照射中睁开了光学镜，微微翻了个身，但全身剧烈的疼痛随之而来。  
“啊……好痛……”  
旁边已经没了联合舰长的身影，内线里有一条他发来的信息。  
——我去代你开会，你充电吧。  
还算他有点良心，小跑车惬意地把四肢摊开仰躺在充电床上，将布满吻痕和各种液体的赤裸机体暴露于空气中。  
——谢啦老铁桶！  
没过几秒那边就传来了回复。小跑车芯想，开会还看内线，通天晓会气死的。  
——不客气。作为交换，今晚继续。


End file.
